To Love A Stark I
by LiviLottie
Summary: -Rewrite- She's a lioness, He's a wolf. What she's feeling goes against everything she's ever being taught. Igraine Lannister finds herself in the Wolf's den and she may not escape with her heart. Robb/OC
1. First contact

**A/N: I was inspired by Bells (A guests) review upon TLAS. She saw Dianna Agron as Rae and for some reason this just helped me envision such a better story. I like to think my writing has matured a lot so, in turn so have my ideas. So just a word of warning this is a lot more dangerous and brutal than my past story. That admittedly was a happy AU, This is a more realistic world. I hope you enjoy reading and this chapters dedicated to you Endozo!**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_To beguile the time, Look like the time. Bear welcome in your eye, Your hand, your tongue. Look like th' innocent flower, But be the serpent under 't."  
>-Lady Macbeth, Act One, Scene 5<em>

* * *

><p>The day began as normal as could be expected for Casterly Rock in the famous fortress of the Lannister's. Lady Igraine lay draped across a fine silk chair which cushioned her back against the hard oak as she dwelled in the solitude of her own company as a thick heavy book lay in her lap, The only sound which could be heard were the turning of her page. It was peaceful as the sun beamed through the stain glass, Projecting the image of Lann the Clever, drenched in silks of red and gold, onto her sun kissed skin. Her eyes moved left from right as they moved scanning down the page. Igraine had picked the book in passing, The legend of king Arthur. It was book she'd seen many times before, though the cover had never appealed to her that is until today. Something had changed within her, and quite frankly she was glad. The book was magnificent, easily one of her favourite, It had romance, adventure, loyalty and honour. All the things real life seemed to lack. Fiction somehow made life bearable, It allowed the fantasy of love while life seemed to just be one harsh event after the other. Igraine was lost in her thoughts when a guard entered the library.<p>

"My Lady Lannister, Your lord father requests your presence in his study."

"Yes, Right away."

"I am to accompany you, My Lady."

"Lead on then, sir." The young man nodded and allowed his eyes to linger on his face a moment too long. Rolling her eyes she continued after, You see Igraine wasn't so silver tongued as her siblings, in fact she was rather the opposite, She much preferred books over people. That was probably one of the many reasons she remained unwed.

You see, Rae was beautiful, perhaps not in the traditional way, but she was certainly facinatiting to glance at with her unusual charm. The young woman had long dirty-blonde hair that fell to her waist—much like her older brother Tyrion's, paired with her father's hard features and jaw-line and a mossy green pair of eyes to match Jaime and Cersei's. She was told they were akin to her mothers. Though she would never be sure; her mother had died giving birth to her. A fact Cersei had always resented her for; making sure that any half hearted knowledge she had of her mother came from her brothers.

Igraine walked down the empty halls usually bustling with staff though at this particular time, they were eerily quiet. The guard who's name had escaped her stopped in front of the looming oak door as dread started to settle in the pit of her stomach. Rae breathed in deeply, her button nose scrunching, before she rapt her bare knuckles against the door twice.

"Enter." She heard her fathers voice command. Igraine pushed it open, with a heave and let it slam behind her, in an attempt to ruffle her fathers feathers. Though he seemed to give her no thought-As per usual. She walked forward and stood before his desk, her hand crossed over one another and placed before her, as her septa had taught her. Rolling her eyes she hesitantly inquired "You wished to see me, Father?"

"You're late."

"You have my apologies, Father."

"I don't want your apologies, I want my time back." He glared at his youngest daughter as the words left his mouth. "You are to marry the Stark heir in a moons time."

Igraine paused, her ears disbelieving as she listened. Her thoughts climbed over one another in a made race to make it to the forefront of her mind. So absorbed in her shock no words left her mouth.

"W... Why father?"

"You have remained un-wed for too long. I've allowed it up until now. But a bond needs to be made to ensure those, _Northerners_ gain no more power."

"So you sell me to the highest bidder, to meet your ends?" The words left her mouth before she could rein them in.

"You are my daughter and you will do as I tell you. No longer will you disgrace this family."

"But-"

"_**Enough**_!" Tywin's voice boomed, Making the young woman jump "To ensure the survival of our house, everyone must make sacrifices."

"Its easy to say when your not the one sacrificing anything." Igraine spoke her voice barely above a whisper, Though he heard. Her fathers eyes flashed to hers in a fit of rage.

"I will hear no more. You leave tomorrow, _Now get out of my sight_." Igraine's nails dug into her palms as she restrained herself. Her father had never struck her but she didn't imagine for one second that he wouldn't. She nodded and turned to leave for her chambers, to go and pack for her new cage as she left one prison to be bound by another much more permanent one.

Fear had ignited in the pit of her stomach as she thought of her years to come. The northerners were nothing but barbarians according to Jaime, They ate the flesh of their dead; Though in hindsight that may of been her older brother trying to frighten her before bed.

Was that what she was to become? Igraine Stark, Lady of Winterfell, Hidden away in the cold and mud, Doomed for an unhappy marriage, She sighed as her maids scurried round her. Though she supposed it could be worse, she could be engaged to Maester Pycelle, Quite frankly she'd rather slit her own throat than to go anywhere near his manhood. Igraine stared into the mirror, Her honey locks were pulled back as they fell in a natural wave down her back and her face was sour and miserable. Cersei had once told her to never let anyone see what you felt inside, to hide behind her mask of a flower but be the serpent that dwelled beneath.

Heeding her sisters advice, she took a deep breath and then looked into the mirror once more. She amended her smile; She'd make them believe that this was the best thing that had ever happened to her, Then she'd use the brute to make sure her father never bothered her again.

* * *

><p>They left at dawn the next morning. Her father never came from his chambers to see her off or say goodbye, She doubted he would come to her marriage ceremony either. She had never hated a man as much as she did him. Not only for her mistreatment but the mistreatment of Tyrion, The old man could die scared and alone for all she cared.<p>

Guard captain Alric came to her side as they rode "What do you know of Robb Stark?" She questioned her voice holding every shred of dignity she could muster.

"He's 20, Heir to the chair of house Stark. From what I hear he's quite handsome." He smirked lewdly at her. Glaring at the vermin in front of her. She bit out "You should learn your place."

The man visibly paled and with a curt "Yes, Milady" he quickly sunk back in line.

* * *

><p>It took another two weeks of hard and fast travelling before they arrived at the Winterfell gates. Her guards had soon tired of leering at her and became silent in her presence; something she thanked the God's for. She had finished her five books in her first week and she had gone seven without any reading material. Her head felt like it was going to implode, the only thing that soothed her was the thought of a whole new library with new tales, new romances and new adventures to be discovered. If she was forced to live a life in the miserable cold, the least she could do is read about another's life who had everything she desired. Fiction helped her in times of sadness, It let her know that she wasn't alone. It gave her some hope for the world. Though that hope seemed to be running out little by little.<p>

Finally the great stone castle became visible, The turrets were truly beautiful. The mist cooled her skin and some how made the air easier to breathe. It was like something out of her books, as she trotted down the streets. Commoners stopped to watch the new comer enter, probably wondering who she was. People were so pale here, and her skin bronzed by a lifetime of sunshine made her stand out immensely, She reasoned she must stand out exotically.

Her patrol stopped in front a gathering of people. Igraine lifted her leg to sit side saddle, as she waited for someone to help her down. A thick gloved hand was offered to her, As her moss orbs followed the arm they met with its owners. His eyes were an icy blue, They held the depth of the sky and sea combined. He had an arrogant tilt to his head... His noble blood evident in the way he held himself. Her eyes scanned up his face and to her relief he didn't inherit his mothers crimson locks, Considering the tales she'd heard of it's vibrancy. She'd been fearing for the hair colour of their off spring as soon as she'd heard he was of Tully Blood. Alric had spoke true, Robb Stark was a handsome specimen, Though there was a hardness to him, that suggested he didn't trust her for a moment.

Shaking herself out of her stupor she placed both hands on his shoulders as her septa had taught her in great length. His warm hands came to rest around her waist as his thick arms lifted her from her horse with ease as she landed before him. Her probing eyes had done him no justice in the height department. Robb Stark towered over her dangerously, his face held no smile, Just a thunderous air of duty.

The oldest Stark child took her hand in his, and placed a chaste kiss upon the cold limb. "My Lady, To finally meet you brings me great pleasure."

Igraine wanted to laugh in his face, he looked anything but pleased with this arrangement but alas she decided to humour him.

"My Lord, I could not imagine anywhere else I would rather be." Eye lashes fluttering and her honey toned voice dripping with condescension that could cut through glass. But the pragmatic truths that lay beneath lingered as her face gave a sly smirk at his glare. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad, if they both were playing this game. _**Though the thing about games is, There's always a loser.**_


	2. A discussion of love

_"Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind." _  
><em>― Bernard M. Baruch<em>

* * *

><p>It was long after the stars had bloomed like a lily into the abyss the Northerners called the sky that Igraine was creeping through the halls. A fur lined wrap tightly concealing her modesty as her crimson slippered feet clicked against the wooden floor. Her tanned hand came out to pull the huge mahogany door open, It let out a horrendous creak making the blonde jump in her skin. What she'd give to be back at Casterly Rock; Warm and Safe in <em>her<em> bed, Not some strangers. She was already dreading the wedding night which was to happen mere days from now when the Kings envoy finally reached what she'd grown to call the cold wasteland which was the North. You'd think they were all walking backwards with the time it took them, but alas their arrival was imminent and predicted in the morn, though Rae found it incredibly difficult to sleep.

The Lannister cub pulled up her legs beneath her as she cuddled into the chair, her slippers fell from her feet with a resonating thud, as she pulled the book which she'd clung so tightly to from her chest.

"A history of the house Stark." She'd found it abandoned on the side when she was guided through the many rooms of the keep she would one day be expected to run. The blonde ran a single tanned finger over the sigil of the dire wolf, the iron crest was severe yet intricate, though its markings and scratches spoke of the ages it had suffered. She pulled open the heavy leather binding with a single hand as she ran the tips of her fingers over the decrepit paper, browned with age and the corners worn. _'Rylam Stark, B__rown of hair, grey eyes.'_ Rae read the first page. She flipped right to the back pages where the ink was fresher._ 'Rickon Stark, Brown of hair, blue eyes'_ She used her finger to follow up the page_ 'Robb Stark, Red of hair, blue eyes'_

Rae stared at the blank paper with something close to aching in her heart, one day her children's names would be here. They wouldn't be born of love, they would be born of necessity for an heir. It wasn't like she had much choice in the matter. _It is her duty; A_ccording to her father.

"Some late night reading?" A woman's voice echoed throughout the library. Igraine looked up startled by the persons presence to see Lady Catelyn with a robe wrapped around her shoulders and a candle in her hand.

"I find it difficult... Being away from home."

"I understand." Catelyn spoke to her in her mothering tone "I was like that myself, when I first arrived."

"You lived in Riverrun, did you not?"

"Yes, The seat of house Tully. I was terrified. I knew nothing of Eddard, I was betrothed to his brother. Brandon died, but the engagement went on. I hadn't met Ned before we married."

"But you love him now?" Igraine asked, her eyebrows meeting as she pondered on the information shared.

"Yes. More than anything, You'll see, You just need a chance to warm to Robb. He's not a bad man. He's tender, Gods I hope he doesn't hear me say that."

Rae gave a sickly sweet smile to Catelyn, Hardly reassured but comforted all the same. She doubted she would ever love her son. The trout may have surrendered to the wolf but the lion would not. She was not a creature of complacency, not like this feeble woman. But she smiled and the facade of innocence remained in place; after all, Who knows when she'd be in need of an ally?

...

The sun had only just opened it's weary eyes when she was pulled from her slumber by a maid, softly calling. Igraine was exhausted, but today was the day the king was arriving. It served as a constant reminder that she was once again being corralled like cattle into a even more restricted cage.

The maid had drawn her a bath, She had quickly learned that the northerners only ever bathed on the morn as the night was always too cold, It was yet another thing she'd be forced to compromise on due to this dank cold weather. Igraine let her silk night gown fall to the floor, she knew she'd be rid of the flimsy material soon, she needed something with more sustenance to guard her against the coming winter moons. Though the ache in her stomach longed for something of home.

Her tanned soles lingered on the cold floor for a fraction of a second before they stepped into the tub, brimmed with warm water. Maids scurried around her as she scrubbed at her tanned skin, eager to get what was left of the weeks of travel out of her pores. Slowly she placed the scrubbing brush to the side, and leaned back into the steam ridden pool, her golden tresses turned a dirty blonde as the water seeped into each golden thread.

Igraine laced her palm with lavender oil as she began to work the cleaning agent through. She stared at the ends of her locks as she held a strand between her thumb and finger and analysed it with critical eyes.

She'd love to cut it off. Rae had done it once, when she was extremely young, Or rather Jaime had. He'd used a dagger he'd been given by father to fashion a uneven bob. Cersei had been appalled; embarrassed even. She refused to be seen with the young woman. Tyrion had laughed and told her 'better look next time'. Though Rae had loved it, She'd thanked Jaime repeatedly as she scurried down the halls. Though her happiness was short lived; Tywin had been furious. How could he find a suitor for a girl who looked like a boy?, She'd been confined to her rooms for weeks it was there she learnt her love of books as Tyrion constantly smuggled her contraband reading material.

The bath had started to cool due to the chill in the air, Rae stood slowly as a robe was held out for her, which she gladly stepped into. She was moved to a chair with a low back in front of a wooden vanity table, it was nothing as intricate as the one at home, though in retrospect nothing here in Winterfell was.

That thought alone was enough to call that aching in her chest back, Though it had been no secret she was unhappy in Casterly Rock, It remained her home.

Her maids had began to brush out her hair, the wet locks had already began to dry in their natural waves as aimed to speed it along. She sat for what felt like years as they continuously harassed her hair into plaits which rested upon her back,. The hair fell to her rear as the girls began to pull the front of her hair back into two severe plaits which left no margin for error. As soon as this was done she was risen from her seat and corralled into a cotton under gown, it was nowhere as soft as her old silk but she bared with it. She noticed it was quite thick and had a flowered pattern in the white thin fabric. A pale coral overcoat was pulled around her body and tied up at the back, as the corset beneath was laced up, the restricting article heaved her breasts up uncomfortably. _Gods, She'd never known they existed quite so predominantly before today._

The young maid reached behind her and began to unwind the carefully constructed plaits, never interfering with the ones at the front. Her long golden hair fell in waves down to her rear as she stared into the mirror in front. Gods she looked like a northerner with her dress. With a sigh she thanked the women who had helped her, once again they scurried off like frightened ants.

Rae had no idea what was supposed to happen, Should she wait to be received? The young blonde sighed as she sat upon her bed, her ringed fingers falling into her palms. So unsure of herself, it was a feeling she'd always tried to bury. She knew she shouldn't care what they thought of her, The lion doesn't dwell on the opinion of the sheep.

Though she was no lioness, A lioness wouldn't allow herself to be forced into anything, a lioness would fight. She was no lion, Rae was just a lonesome girl.

The door rapt twice hard and sure. The young woman exhaled heavily as she gathered her nerves, '_The lion doesn't dwell on the opinion of the sheep, The lion doesn't dwell on the opinion of the sheep'._ She barely whispered under her breath as she walked to the door. Pulled the oak wide and was greeted with her betrothed.

His face was smooth and child like as it no longer held the remnants of a red beard that had littered his face the night before. Over his arm her held a fur lined cloak, almost the same as the one he wore around his shoulders. Once again her eyes flicked to his face only to notice that his gaze wasn't on her own but much lower. With a glance down she narrowed her eyebrows. Engagement be damned, she wasn't a common whore and she wasn't going to be ogled like one either.

" Ahem... My Lord Stark. I do believe my eyes are up here."

"You have my apologies." He seemed earnest though the frosty hardness of his eyes remained. "My mother sent me to collect you. I brought you this," He held out the cloak akin to his own. "Southerners do not realise the immensity of the cold, quite apparently." Part of her wanted to refuse the cloak on sheer stubbornness alone hypothermia be damned. But she gritted her teeth, and bit her tongue. Her fire was fuelled and she was sure the young wolf pup would soon see her erupt. Igraine all but ripped it from his gloved hands and wrapped it around her shoulders the fur warmed her neck soothingly as she glared at the man in front of her.

"We are not accustomed to the misery of the cold it would seem, I have no doubt that I will be educated in this soon enough." She bit out "I'm sure your lord father is awaiting out presence." His eyes were wide with shock until he pulled out the glare he seemed to reserve only for her once again.

"Of course my Lady."

Yes. Igraine thought, She could play this game till it's end; However close that may be.


	3. Arrival Of The King

_"I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go, things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they're right, you believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together." _  
><em>― Marilyn Monroe<em>

* * *

><p>Igraine stood proudly beside the youngest Stark and his mother at the end of the congregation. She wondered why she was being placed in a place of respect when Eddard clearly wasn't pleased with the match. He hid it well though her summer months visiting Kingslanding had taught her how to see through lies and watch for the potential knife to come and slit your throat while you slept.<p>

She felt two sharp tugs on her coral skirts, Igraine curiously looked down to see a nervous Rickon as the Kings envoy began to pour in, she hadn't been around children much besides her niece and nephews and she hadn't the faintest idea how to soothe him, so with a gloved hand she reached out and gave him a well intended pat on the head.

Lady Catelyn had began to look their way, though her face held no emotion she could name. Confused; she removed her hand. Had she done something wrong? She had no further time to ponder as a carriage pulled up, which she assumed contained her sister and her children.

Robert came forward his bear grey and fuzzy and mounted upon the back of a steed. Gods have mercy, she thought, that poor creature. She was surprised its legs weren't buckling. A smirk came to her face with such thoughts, though she quickly spotted her brother as he dismounted and removed his helm. The overwhelming sensation came to run over and hug him, it had been moons since she'd last seen him, though propriety which had been ingrained into her refused it.

Rae continued to stare as her sister exited the carriage with a grace usually reserved for the dance floor, she once again allowed herself a smile at Roberts expense as a set of steps aided him off of his horse. Poor Cersei, she was lumped with this pathetic excuse for a king.

Once his feet were placed firmly on the ground he strode over, going straight to his target of Eddard. The whole congregation kneeled, and she begrudgingly copied. Though seconds and a hand gesture later everyone began to rise.

"You've gotten fat!" Robert bellowed out with his surprisingly Northern accent.

Though as quickly as the confrontation seemed to begin it was over as Robert reached over and embraced his warden of the North. He then moved onto Catelyn who he again embraced warmly, he patted Rickon's head before he came to stand before his good-sister. His smiled lessened significantly as he stood in front of yet another Lannister, Rae imagined he was thinking something along the lines of "blonde cunts..."

Though those lines were usually reserved for her cousins.

"Igraine Lannister, soon to be Stark? I hope you enjoy the match I picked out, I oversaw the negotiations personally." Something about his smugness that diluted his sincerity told her she was just a pawn in his game to strike back at Tywin.

_So it was that bastard?_ Her father wasn't as powerful as he thought, that's why he had gotten so angry at her refusal? this brought a whole new perspective to this engagement.

Shaking herself out of her stupor she looked up with a sickly sweet smile she proclaimed "This has brought me great happiness, your grace" He nodded, and turned to move down the line of the Starks.

Rae couldn't wait to speak with Cersei. Her older sister was perhaps one of her three true allies in Westeros, and perhaps the only one who would understand how she was feeling.

"My queen" Lady Catelyn bowed to her sister, who gave her a barely noticeable look of disdain in return.

"Sister." Igraine grinned at her older sibling which made Cersei glance over with a small almost disinterested smile and strolled over at a leisurely pace, clearly not as enthusiastic though glad all the same.

"Little sister, how good it is to see your beautiful face." She sounded every bit the queen she was.

"I have missed you." Igraine spoke earnestly.

Growing up Cersei had always been the mother she never had, though their relationship was always strained as a big mark of blame remained where Rae was concerned. In the older woman's eyes the babe had stole their mother from them, bled the life right from her. Though it had to be said she had a soft spot for the sweet girl who always had tried to gain her approval and love; not unlike a disobedient puppy. Cersei had resigned to being the guiding hand and mentor, teaching her how to survive the world they lived in. How to be cold and unfeeling.

"And I you, sweet girl." The older lioness cradled her face in her palm.

"Take me to the crypts, I wish to pay my respects."

"We've been riding for a month my love, surely the dead can wait." Cersei countered

"Ned..." Robert completely ignore his queen, Rae watched her nostrils flair as she turned and walked towards their brother. Whom was smiling warmly at Rae. Slowly everyone began to disperse as the king and Eddard departed towards the crypts. Robb stood talking with Theon and Jon, he spared her little more than a glare before turning and engaging deeper.

She strolled off towards Jaime, it had been so long. Their sister was corralling her children as Rae engulfed Jaime in a hug. "Baby sister, it's good to see you."

"I have missed you" she whispered as she pulled back.

"I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world!" His honeyed tone was laced with sarcasm. "You do know Northerners eat the human flesh of their dead"

"How could I forget? After all you're the one who told me that tale when I was a mere six name days old, right before Septa Tremaine put me to bed."

"Who'd of thought you'd be marrying one of the barbarians?" Though when he spoke next it was barely above a whisper. Always the warrior; careful and aware of his surroundings. "I spoke to father. I couldn't get you out of this, Roberts demanding this like a spoilt child. He's trying to stop us gaining anymore power through another union according to Tyrion." "I appreciate it, brother. Though my 'barbarian' can't stomach the site of me." Rae turned her head to gaze at the object of their discussion to find him staring her way, their eyes locked and his eyes once again narrowed into that signature glare she'd began to know so well.

"eh. His mother probably has the young wolfs balls in a vice and he's mad. Could be worse." Jaime spoke feigning disinterest.

"Pray Tell, How could it possibly be worse?" Igraine questioned her brows furrowed.

"You could be marrying Pycelle"

* * *

><p>It was long after the crowd had dispersed when Igraine was walking back to her sanctuary to find a book to emerse herself in and forget about the life she was being forced into when she ran into Theon Greyjoy."Pardon me m'lady."<p>

"It's fine." She mumbled before side stepping the kraken. Though one move ahead he stepped with her and blocked her path.

"So Lannister, you really are as pretty as the songs say."

"Thank-you." Rae once again went to side step and was again intercepted. She released a puff of air, she was quickly growing agitated.

"How about me and you go and get acquainted?"

She raised her eyebrows disbelievingly"you proposition me when I'm promised to another, your friend no less"

"You're not married yet."

She glared at the boy before her, biting out "I think you should go and find someone with a little less morals and a lower standard."

"I don't know why i'm here wasting my time with you when I have-"

"Theon." A harsh voice full of ice pierced the air and interrupted the ward.

"Why are you bothering my betrothed?" It was Robb and he was angry, his eyes were black with rage as he strode out, He'd obviously heard the whole thing. And like a wolf he was protecting his property, it hit her like a tonne of bricks; she was his. Wether she liked it or not.

She'd put his masculine pride at stake, it wasn't like he cared for her; after all he glared at her every chance he got, but they were engaged and even though he didn't want her, no one else could have her either.

"I think you should get going, i'm sure my father needs your help with something." The ward nodded realising his friend was not in the mood for games and scurried away like the rat he is.

"Your second day here and your already causing trouble." He spoke every bit like the Lord he'd one day be.

"I am sorry I was harassed in your hallways, I will try harder in future to avoid such a situation, Perhaps i'll become a sister to avoid such un-sacred activities." With a roll of her eyes she stepped passed him.

"Typical Lannister." He muttered, though this gave her pause as she stopped dead in her tracks and turned, her face full of scorn.

"Excuse me?"

"You're so much better than everyone else, aren't you? Every sarcastic comment and condescending look you give because theres no worry about offending anyone because they're already too scared to protest."

"Don't pretend to know me, Stark. You know nothing about me and you wouldn't understand if you did." She turned on her heel cloak and golden locks bellowing out with her quickened pace as the honeyed strands danced on the cold breeze.

* * *

><p>She lay in her bed her cloak thrown across the room in anger, how dare he speak to her in such a manner? She was Igraine Lannister of Casterly Rock not some timid serving maid. With a huff she lay back in her furs which decorated the bed, Robb Stark had no idea.<p>

There was a curt knock on her door, two calculated knocks. Rae rose from her bed as she almost tip-toed towards the door. Pulling it open she half expected to see Cersei, but no there stood Lady Catelyn.

"Igraine, I came to invite you to ready yourself for the feast with the girls and I. I felt it would be a good chance to get to know your new good-sisters."

"Thank You, Lady Stark but-" Rae cut herself off, Perhaps Robb's harsh words were right, Perhaps she did think of herself as better than these women, stronger definitely, but better? She wasn't comfortable with how his words made her stomach turn and through her desperation to contradict him she agreed. "-I would love to."

If Lady Catelyn heard the pause she didn't mention it as she gave the girl a small yet kind smile.

"Come along" The red head told her simply.

* * *

><p>Almost two hours and four braids later Rae's fingers ached something awful, as the lady Sansa sat beaming.<p>

"Thank You Igraine! Its beautiful! Oh! I look like a southern lady!" Sansa gushed over her up-do.

Rae just gave a smile and a nod and looked to Arya who's hair she'd also done, though she looked a little less pleased. Arya reminded her of herself when she was much younger, boisterous and dress hating. Though she lacked the young girls outspoken and boisterous nature, though it was a part of her personality Rae respected.

"Oh its your turn now!" Sansa called excitedly as she handed Catelyn the brush. Taking a seat she sat and waited for nearly twenty minutes before she was finally granted permission to waves had been pulled back into braids that sat pinned to her head, while spirals of gold framed her tanned face.

"I don't have a dress that will fit you, your chest is much larger than mine" whether the girl was jealous of her breasts which signaled her womanhood or sad at the notion they couldn't share dresses, Rae didn't know. "I brought my favorites from Casterly Rock, Would you like to pick one out?" Rae asked kindly, She recognized now that she'd be here for a while and whether she liked it or not she needed friends. She couldn't fight the inevitable of marrying Robb Stark, but she could make her situation just that little better and at this point she'd do anything to cling on to even the barest semblance of happiness.


	4. Blood Promise

_"Marriage is neither heaven nor hell, it is simply purgatory."_  
><em>-<em>_Abraham Lincoln_

* * *

><p>After the doors that lead into the spacious hall shrieked open, it was then that Igraine made her entrance. The woman looked around in shock; this wasn't a feast hall. Where were the bright cheerful colours? The burgundy's, the green's, the gold's. The only colour that stood out was brown. Brown tables, brown chairs, brown floors; All in all, A lot of brown.<p>

She felt someone's intruding gaze upon her, A intense crawling on her skin like needle points into her pores. She lifted her eyes from the wood work and turned to the intruder, It was none other than her betrothed. Though his eyes weren't strictly on her, more her body. Twice. Twice he had done that. Was the boy void of any semblance of self control? Though her angry ramblings were cut short as once again his eyes narrowed and filled with disdain as his glare, the one reserved only for her once again reared it's ugly head. It was then she realised with a humbling blow to her confidence, he wasn't looking at her at all. It was her dress. She didn't know why it bothered her but it did. She didn't care what he thought.

Though she realised deep down she did, it was then she processed. She enjoyed it because for one second not everyone was staring at Cersei, for a moment she allowed herself to think her face as beautiful as the queens, and her body an object of lust, even if it was to a singular man.

Taking a breath she turned back to him and glared, giving it all she had. After all she had picked this dress knowingly, hoping to rile him up with the fact she wasn't wearing Stark colours. Igraine felt like an idiot, she should have realised straight away instead of being caught up in fantasies of her beauty.

Turning sharply her curls bounced on her shoulders as she strode away, she noticed then, Tyrion. He stood off to the side alone and in the shadows, Igraine smiled and began her walk over.

"Baby Sister, How beautiful you look." Tyrion uttered jokingly.

"As handsome as always, Big brother." He chuckled at the use of 'Big'.

"A word not often used to describe me, it would seem."

"Well. You are rather short." She told him with a grin.

"And you have a big nose; lets not dwell on our birth defects, hmm?" Her hands immediately went to cradle her button nose; in a pathetic attempt to hide it from the world.

"My nose is not big." She drawled out dangerously with a glare though her threatening edge was quickly lost with the nasally tone which accompanied it.

"Its actually quite humongous." A jesting voice uttered in behind them, as Jaime made his presence known.

"We have the same nose." Rae pointed out, switching her glare to her oldest brother.

"That's exactly why it's so big." Tyrion smirked, This time both his siblings turned to glare at him. "Alright, alright. Your noses are just beautiful. What is it you came over for my sweet girl, it can't just be to discuss your features." Tyrion had always held love for his little sister, she was endearing and innocent. Even though she too often sought Cersei's approval, becoming her little lap dog.

"I only wanted to see you. Why must I have a purpose?" Rae asked her hands coming to rest at her stomach. "It has been almost three whole moon since I saw you both last, excluding today of course"

"Three moons too long if you ask me." Jaime muttered his eyes scanning the crowd, seemingly looking for enemies. His eyes roamed like a crazed hound ready to pick a fight with anyone who dared approach. "Now were stuck in this barren wasteland they call a home."

"Now, Now Jaime. The North has it's charms... believe me..." Tyrion muttered smirking at their brother.

"_Tyrion._ Really?" Rae's tone was disbelieving as she rolled her eyes at her brothers lecherous words.

"I sincerely doubt she'll be frequenting the whore house, Little brother. I'd have to kill anyone who laid a hand on her."

"I'd almost forgotten why it is i'm nearly twenty name days old without a husband."

"You can't blame that entirely on me. You scared most of them off with your big mouth." Jaime smirked as his eyes continued their patrol of the room.

"Gods forbid a woman should have a brain." Igraine mockingly gasped bringing her palms to her face.

"I don't think it was so much the brain, more the fact you told young Ser Maured to go and soak his head when he tried to place a kiss upon your hand.

"You make it sound worse than it actually-" She was cut off by Lord Eddard's calm voice. This was it. She'd find out when she was to be married, it was going to be announced.

"I welcome you all into my home. Your trip has been long and hard but now are the days for rest. Though your journey has not been for nought as a great... honour has been pledged upon the houses Stark and Lannister. The king has proposed a union, which shall be carried out on the morn of tomorrow, by his degree."

Her stomach dropped; Tomorrow? It took moons to prepare a wedding. Apparently Lady Catelyn agreed as her eyes widened comically, though Igraine couldn't find it in her to laugh.

"The betrothed must take the blood promise the eve before their wedding as the first men did before them. Robb, Igraine please join me."

Both of them stood up and practically crawled her way to the front, she had been told to remember the words of this ritual in which they ingest the blood of their significant other to signify a bond that is eternal, Jaime's bedtime stories were becoming more and more real.

Eddard took her bare hand as the two stood either side of him, He placed her hand palm up in Robb's. He handed his son the ceremonial dagger, which had a wolfs head carved into the hilt. Ned stepped back as the two came together, Robb knew what he was doing, so she followed his lead. He took the blade and swiped the metal along her the palm of her hand creating an indent in her flesh. He leaned down and swiped his tongue along the cut, until the pool of blood was gone.

"As you are injured, I heal you and protect you under my name." He said the words and his tone spoke of the unyielding practice they had taken, as he wrapped the white linen bandage around her hand.

She took the dagger from his hand and held his hand in hers and her ringed digits held the hilt, She carved into his skin as he had done to her. Leaning her head down, she licked the length of the cut just as he had done. His cold eyes looked down at her as she wrapped his palm up just as he ad done for her minutes before.

"As you are injured, I heal you and protect you above all else." His glare had softened to a narrowed lid and a vague glance of dislike as their bandaged palms took one another.

"The ceremony is complete, these souls are bound forever by the blood of their veins."

The hall started up and the music began once again, Though their hands stayed locked together, his were surprising warm against her icy skin. Were they supposed to dance?

"One dance, Then you can both go your separate ways" Catelyn appealed to them both as they stood awkwardly hands still adjoined on the dance floor as couples swooped past each other. "Please." They had to keep up appearances, both recognized this as they turned to face each other, Robb's hands came to rest at her waist while both hands went to his neck. They procured the steps which had been ingrained in both of their minds as children. His glare was none existent now, though an awkward silence remained, neither breaking it as both thought about and struggled against their situation. As soon as the dance ended Robb pushed her away as if she burnt him, Which was fine with her, even if it did sting.

_She had to remember; This is all a game. As a player doesn't imagine his pawns feelings she mustn't care about Robb's or even think of him as a person. That was all he was to her; A pawn. Or at least that's what she told herself._


	5. The Wedding

_"I love being married. It's so great to find that one special person you want to annoy for the rest of your life."_  
><em>-Rita Rudner<em>

* * *

><p>That night, sleep didn't come easy to the young woman, Igraine lay staring up at the dank stone ceiling missing the olive and rose canopy that used to caress her eyes when she woke scared as a child, and comforted her right through to womanhood.<p>

Silly things made her miss the prison she called home, it made her belly flip just to think of the small differences, because the tiny missing objects of every day life were the worst of all.  
>It was well beyond the hour of the wolf when a knock resonated through the room,the blonde rose slowly, confused. Rae pulled open the door to reveal her betrothed, his eyes icy oceans were conflicted and a storm raged within them.<br>"My Lord? Its a tad late for a social visit..." Igraine pointed out skeptical of why Robb was before her.  
>"Can I come in? I need to speak to you..."<br>His voice held uncertainty and fear, it surprisingly made her feel for him. Despite his cruel behavior, he was only human and being forced into this as much as she, but it did not excuse his foul behavior.  
>"Fine." She stood back and sat upon the end of her bed as he closed the heavy oak behind him.<br>"We are to marry in the morn, and I... I have behaved appallingly towards you."  
>"Your realising this just now?"<br>"My brother, Jon Snow. He... Enlightened me with an outsiders perspective."  
>"And sorry makes this all okay? Hmm Lord Stark? Perhaps you should learn a thing called courtesy."<br>He gritted his teeth, his jaw tightening "You are intolerable. You can't even accept an apology."  
>"I'm sorry Lord Stark should I have-"<br>"My names Robb. You are to be my wife, you should use my name."  
>"Robb."<br>His eyes softened for a second before a barrier the size of the wall came up. "I thought we should At least talk before we wed."  
>"I thought I was an insufferable hag?"<br>"I said intolerable, and hag is completely your doing." He pointed out smirking, his boyish charm clear on his face.  
>Igraine couldn't help it, a chuckle left her lips. Robb's eyes widened though he gave out a cough to dull the silent awkwardness which took over the room.<br>"I should return to my chamber, God's forbid anyone should think we were doing anything unseemly before our wedding"  
>She nodded and opened the door for him, he was almost half way down the hall before she gathered her courage, "Robb!" She whisper shouted.<br>He turned his face once again in an internal battle. "Thank you for coming to speak to me. It means a lot to me."  
>He nodded giving her a strained smile and continued down the hall, Igraine climbed under her furs and rested her eyes, her chest was heavy and a strange sensation was pressing down on her breast, her palms were sweaty and she couldn't help but wonder how the Stark heir had breached her walls so quickly, walls that had taken years of isolation to put in place.<br>One thing was for sure, she was loosing her mind.

* * *

><p>Her sister came to her the next morning, it felt like she'd barely had an hours sleep when she welcomed herself to Igraine's chambers, Cersei followed by her little shadow Myrcella.<br>Standing, she wrapped her robe around her body. "Good morn" she told her sister and kneeled to Myrcellas height, "you get more and more beautiful everyday I see you!" Rae told her as she kissed her cheeks, the young girl giggled happily at being fawned over.  
>"We should begin to ready you for your wedding, I tried talking to Robert dear sister, but this is the way it must be." Even Igraine could hear the lie beneath her words as she tried to mask her face.<br>"You tried, thats all that matters." She gritted out, her dry lips aching from the smiling.  
>After a quick bath which had been prepared in record time, Cersei stood behind her sister as she unraveled the twists that had been held in place the night prior. Her curls fell neatly around her face as Cersei began to braid the front of her golden hair. Four intertwined braids later her hair looked so intricate, it looked like a forge-master had crafted pure gold into the twists and braids which donned her head.<br>Her dress was a modest thing, the bodice was a plain white and the skirt had a small train. The shoulders made of sheer silk came over her shoulders before being restrained by her dress leaving a wing like material falling back into the pool of silks.  
>A Lannister lion was made into a belt, crafted out of gold, as it was carefully placed around her waist. It hugged her tiny waist as if it was made for her.<br>Slowly she rose her heeled slippers 'clacking' against the hard stone floor. Her hands came to awkwardly rest on her stomach as she looked to Cersei for confirmation.  
>Though received it from her niece "You look like a princess!" She giggled happily<br>"Thank you, my sweet girl"  
>Cersei said nothing just sat silently with that small smile akin to a smirk firmly in place and a cup of wine in hand.<br>A knock at the door sounded but this time the squire spoke through the door, "My lady, it is time."  
>She gathered her skirts and turned for the door, quickly she found herself at the Godswood.<br>There Jaime was waiting with her maiden cloak at the top of the aisle. She hurried over and embraced her brother, she was shaking; whether it was nerves or the cold it was anyone's guess.  
>Her oldest brother wrapped the cloak around her shoulders and took her arm. "Just don't trip." He mocked smirking.<br>The pair walked in harmony, without Jaime's weight anchoring her arm, she was almost certain she'd have turned the way she came and ran off beyond the wall, she could have become a wildling, crazier things had happened.  
>Though all this day dreaming left action to be desired, as it was too late now. She quickly killed those dreams of a wildling husband, because her very real soon-to-be husband stood before her. His eyes were nowhere near as hard as the day they met though they still held distrust.<br>Her brother released the clasp of her Lannister red cloak, it fell to the ground disappearing into a pool of blood red cloth.  
>Robb wrapped the Stark cloak around her, his warm chest resting upon hers even if it was for the second, before he stepped away. The priest took their scarred hands and placed them on each other palm to palm, scar to scar; and tied them together binding them ceremonially. She barely heard any of the ceremony as she was too focused on the warmth that was resonating through her palm, she had forgotten what it felt like to be touched.<br>Though she was quickly pulled from her day dreaming by Robb, "and with this kiss I pledge my love for thee."  
>Slowly they turned, had he always been this handsome?<br>He leaned down, while she stepped on her tip-toes, both closed the gap between them as their mouths collided. Her free hand came to rest on the leathers of his chest while his beard tickled her chin though it was something she knew she could grow to like.

_Finally they pulled apart, but she couldn't help but want more. He was warm and solid, he was comforting and some how he felt like home._


	6. The Bedding Ceremony

**Warning: Smut ahead, Feel Free to skip, Gave it it's own chapter for that reason. :D**

* * *

><p><em>"Sex without love is as hollow and ridiculous as love without sex." <em>  
><em>―Hunter S. Thompson<strong><br>**_

* * *

><p>It was well into the feast when suddenly the dancing stopped and the kings booming voice could be heard throughout the castle "Time for the bedding ceremony!"<p>

"Robert." Ned called to his friend "Robb has requested there be no ceremony, let the pair go to their chambers."

"Bloody Stark's and their honor. Take the fun out of everything."

The two stood hand in hand as silence continued to rage, they departed the hall before music picked up again and the festivities continued.

"My mother and father didn't have a bedding ceremony, father said that he didn't want to kill a man on his wedding day"  
>Igraine let out a chuckle at that.<p>

"Thank you for stopping that... It would have been unpleasant."

"I too did not want to kill a man on our wedding day, though I fear your brother may have killed the whole congregation for touching you."

"Jaime worries about me is all... He's not as terrible as everyone believes."

Robb nodded in understanding, he did the same for Sansa after all. They approached his... No... their chamber door. How strange, she would awaken with this man everyday. He pushed the door open and closed it behind her. They stood awkwardly before one another both unsure how to move forward before she reached for her lion belt sliding it off and placed it atop the crate that had come from her room next came her slippers as her bare feet caressed the stone floor.

Robb only watched frozen in place transfixed as she reached behind her and began unlacing the corset which held the dress in place. When finally the last tie came loose the whole dress slid down her body. Her breasts were large, a little more than a handful, her hips were curvy though her waist was tiny. Rae was often referred to as having the perfect body for baring babes.

Robb continued to stare despite the tightening in his breeches. He shook his head and stepped forward, the spell was broken as she stood bear before him. He reached up a hand and cupped her breast in his palm, the rosy bud stroked by the tips of his fingers. Her breathing became erratic as his ministrations took place.

Though as quickly as he started, he stopped. He began to unlace his shirt, revealing a built pale chest from what she assumed were from days of sword training. Once his shirt and boots were disposed of his breeches came next before both stood before each other naked as the day they were born. He again stepped forward so they pressed against one another, their mouths caressed each other, as he picked her up and carried her to the bed, dropping her to the middle.  
>Slowly he crawled up the bed to settle between her thighs, Theon had told him much, that he should stretch her with his fingers before he took her, otherwise it'd be unbearably painful for his wife.<p>

Slowly he began to explore her body, he traced shapes around her clit rubbing it memorizing the reactions he gained, when suddenly the urge came to kiss her. So he followed it. His mouth found her opening as his tongue prodded the hole, her hips bucked at the sensation as he began to lick the flesh there, as he fucked her with his tongue she pulled his head closer, her fingers getting lost in his curls. He wrapped his arms around her thighs which went over his shoulder to get deeper. Finally she came, which he gladly cleaned up.

With no time to recover, he pushed a single finger inside her. She let out a tortured moan as he pumped it in and out. Her cries of his name were enough for him to add a second finger, she felt tighter now as she clenched around him now. He continued his fast rhythm of in and out, building up her orgasm before he leaned forward and sucked on her clit. For the second time that night she came calling his name.

She was ready, as he crawled up the bed. Her legs widened in welcoming as he took his place between them, they wrapped around his back as her ankles crossed behind him.

He lined up his member, as his hardened cock took the place of his fingers, rubbing it in the cream that remained there.  
>He pushed forward, entering her in a single stroke. She let out a gasp of pain which caused Robb to stop in his paces. His forehead rested against hers as a tear left her eye. He lifted his head and wiped the tear away, cradling her cheek "tell me when." His voice was broken and desperate while his eyes were almost black, but both held patience.<p>

After a minute or so the pain lessened "now" she whispered, he pumped out of her almost all the way before filling her just as before. This time only pleasure remained, he continued slowly scared to hurt her.

"Harder Robb, please" she almost begged. He nodded and began pounding into her, he let himself go as the room was lost in a symphony of moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. When finally Robb was on the edge of climax, Igraine came, her sheath clenched around him which sent him tumbling over the edge "Rae!" He cried out as he spilled his seed inside her.

She lay exhausted yet satisfied as Robb moved to lie beside her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him, Rae rolled onto her side, facing him and hugged into his side throwing caution to the wind, she sought comfort and thats what she'd get from him. Her head resting upon his bare chest as he rearranged the fur and his hand came to rest upon her bare backside with his boyish grin firmly in place.

"Sleep well, wife"

"And you husband" she mumbled her voice muffled by sleep. _As for the first time in a long time she felt at peace as she drifted off to sleep she could slowly feel this place becoming the home she never had._


	7. Cersei's intervention

**Sorry its taken so long, been busy for a long time starting college! :) But here it is!**

Igraine began her first official day of being a Stark in a rather unusual manner, as could be expected for her day of many firsts. She woke to the steady thrumming beneath her ear and muscled arms pulling her close to a fleshy warmth. She quickly became aware of an aching sensation between her legs as her body cried out in agony at the movement. Rae willed her thighs apart, a sticky substance remained layered on her skin, She knew not what it was and at that particular moment she wasn't interested.

Her head ached from the wine Cersei had suggested, ever the merchant of pain to the young girl, though her suggestion had in a sense loosened the young lady's inhibitions, The lioness forced her lids up her mossy orbs greeting the dawns light, staring up at the stone ceiling above. No canopy caressed her eyes to act as a soothing balm to this pang for home.

Her blonde hair splayed out on the pillow behind her, like a fire engulfing a forest in its golden flames. She turned her head, careful not to disturb the wolf which snoozed beside her, he lay peaceful his unruly curls dishevelled from the many times she had grabbed at them in an attempt to anchor herself to this world.

The thought made her blush.

He looked childlike in sleep, so juxtaposed from his actions the previous night, It confused her. That pang in her heart intensified as she felt something close to affection, surely it couldn't hurt to feel such a sentiment for her husband... admiration and love weren't necessarily one and the same.

Her eyes widened the milky whites expanding, _love _was for children and reserved for fantasy. She barely knew the man, there was no plausible way she could even think about loving him. Huffing she closed her eyes, she supposed if she were ever to weaken herself, Robb Stark was a worthy enough cause from his love making skills alone. Igraine smirked to herself at her Tyrion-esque comment, though all jesting aside he seemed like a good man excluding their rocky start he seemed honourable; and men like that were few and far between.

"Morning," His northern accent pulled her out of her thoughts with a jump.

"Good morning," Rae replied with conviction.

"How did you sleep?"

"Like a log, I was exhausted."

"good." They lapsed into awkward silence as Robb glanced around the room, They stayed that way until Robb gathered himself and pulled up from the bed. He walked completely naked across the room, she couldn't help but stare at her specimen of a husband. Gods she knew she was lucky. It was after he had donned a robe that he called upon a maid to draw a bath.

Once the steaming water was rising into the cold air, Robb nodded now fully dressed at his wife and took his leave. Rae crawled from beneath the furs sacrificing one cotton sheet to wrap around her body to preserve at least the mirage of dignity whilst she stumbled unaided towards the tub, brimming with liquid gold.

Once her flaxen hair was braided high upon her head, keeping her locks from the watery depths of which would surely bring illness down upon her in the Northern climate. She sunk into the bath, all while clenching her teeth. The pain from manoeuvring slowly dissolved from the consoling grasp of the water which caressed all her aches.

She lay there until the water gained a chill, standing she wrapped herself in the simple cloth towel. She stood at her bedside rubbing at the beads of liquid that remained there as the chamber doors burst open as someone entered without knocking. With a squeak she turned to see who had crushed her privacy as none other than her husband stood there, entranced as his new wife stood completely bare before him. Her towel had long since fallen to the floor having slipped from her grasp in shock, the swinging door had slammed behind him.

His gaze hadn't left her body, his eyes were thin rings of ice as his pupils expanded. Her tanned body became the centre of his universe, he had thought he would've had his fill from the night before but no this temptress continued to dangle herself before him. His wife struggled to grasp at the towel as she brought it to cover herself.

"Sorry."

"you are not entirely to blame, My lord. I should've stayed behind the screen."

"Not for that... for this." In three quick steps he was before her and joining their lips, he lifted her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and dropped her onto the bed, slowly crawling over removing the towel that kept her body a secret to him.

She reasoned as she and her husband became one; that this was purely carnal. She grasped at straws for the reason she had allowed him to devour her body like the hungry wolf he was. Should she not have put up more of a fight? Was she really so weak of will? She argued within herself as he pushed in and out in a constant rhythm, The pain was no longer there now only pleasure reigned.

Surely it couldn't hurt? Once or twice? Or even their third time? What difference did it make? They were bound together by law and lust. Love had no place in their marriage and that's how it would stay. Sentiment was found on the losing side, and Lannister's never lost, but perhaps caring wasn't so terrible... she was human after all.

.

It turned out the wolf was incredibly hungry, three rounds of love making and his appetite was finally sated. Her neck was peppered in bruises as was his own though only hers were visible during the feast. Of course Robert the bastard he was brought them up, though his attention quickly strayed to the many whores surrounding him. His queen shook her head with distaste as she stared at the marks scarring her sisters body and from the daggers Jaime was giving her husband neither of the twins were pleased.

Catelyn gave a single disproving glance before breaking into a smile and patting the young woman's arm. She took her seat beside Robb and the oldest Stark daughter Sansa, the young girl so naïve brought her unusual markings to light. Much to the amusement of Robb and Tyrion.

"Igraine! Your neck! Are you alright?"She gasped.

"Oh... this? Yes, it was my scarf! It rubbed my skin."

"Oh that's terrible."

"yes..." she picked up her goblet and began draining it.

The feast carried on uneventful until she went outside to get some air, she was dragged by her arm into a crevice. Her mouth was covered by a familiar ringed hand and before her Cersei appeared.

"Those marks? You wear the Stark cloak well though you are a Lannister, You have no business acting like a common whore."

"Cersei I—"

"No. continue your downfall but be of use while you do so. You will write to me, anything that goes on you inform me. Father wants you to be our spy, make him think you are his, that he has captured your heart. Keep the guise of the flower so he cannot see the snake that lurks beneath. Do this, sister. Protect yourself against all outcomes, father does not like to be disobeyed."


	8. Moving Forward

**I'm so sorry it's been so long, I've had alot going on in real life, but that's no excuse. I'm starting the next chapter as we speak.**

* * *

><p>So flustered by her sisters words Igraine abandoned her journey to the gardens and headed straight for her bed chambers. The young lioness had no earthly idea on how to proceed, she could bare wolf cubs and live out her days as wife to the warden of the North. Though she soon realised that, that life was the thing of fancy; nothing more. There was something brewing in the south and even through the haze of her sheltered life in Casterly Rock she could see the signs. Her father was scared, or at least shaken enough to need a reliable little bird to sing him a tune of his 'enemies' plans.<p>

She thought hard, as she sat there upon the wolf skins. Igraine could not anger her father, he was the wealthiest man in Westeros, she could not escape him and she was a fool to think she could have. Slowly she saw herself morphing from the hero that she found within the books she held so dear, into the villain. _The thought terrified her_. Was it so much to ask to be left alone, all she wanted was a boring and quiet life. One away from the chaos of war and death. She wanted safety, love and stability; all the things Cersei had taught her were menial.

Perhaps her sister was right and they were fleeting but she wanted to feel the unknown, she wanted to know what it was like to be held by someone who loved her, to feel safe enraptured in their arms and the stability, Oh seven hells, how she craved stability. Nobody abandoning her to go to Kingslanding. For her to have something permanent, real; _her own._

But once again her thoughts had devoured her. She could not have what she wanted, and that was quickly becoming clear. Igraine realised that happiness just wasn't intended for her, perhaps it was the Gods justice for killing her mother, perhaps this was her penance. Rae quickly shoved the self pity behind as she stood, these people were not her own. She would not feel guilty for reporting little more than hunting trips and walks in the Godswood. Though she would not completely betray their kindness... a quality she so rarely found in this world. Igraine had finally decided, she would report but report nothing of importance.

She was resolute in her path, her mind made up just in time as her husband entered the chambers his cloak over his arm, he looked up surprised to see her.

"I'm sorry, I'm not so used to sharing sleeping quarters."

"It's fine. I was just leaving." She told him as she turned towards the door.

"You needn't leave on my account," He told her as he placed his cloak upon the chest which lay at the foot of their bed. "I have a gift for you."

Out of his pocket he pulled a wooden box, perfectly crafted into a rounded square. Its oaky colour was beautiful as it provided the contents with sturdy protection. Robb placed it into the palm of her hands, his fingers dwelling upon her own for a fraction of a second too long.

"I am not such a fool as to believe you'll be bought by gifts, but it is my hope that we can make the best of our time together... and that... with_ time _we could learn to love one another." Robbs voice broke half way through his sentence, his nerves getting the better of him. He reminded her of a nervous child, his hands weaved resting in front of his stomach visually displaying his discomfort of laying down his emotions for her to plainly see.

Igraine nodded in understanding, she did not know the sufficient words to respond, lifting the delicate lid, she was met with a brilliant shine, a sapphire ring. Rae had more rings than fingers in her extensive jewellery collection, each more extravagant than the one that lay boxed within her palm. Though not a single one meant a thing to her, not like this sapphire; It was a promise. Igraines heart ached, no-one had done something like this for her before, this was a foreign situation, she had no idea how to appropriately respond to his kindness. So she followed her instincts or rather the instincts of her book characters. She took the ring from its cradle before shimmying the gold lion crest ring from her pointer finger, a place it had rested for years, and discarded it upon the chest to be delt with later. Replacing the red marks that resided upon her finger, the silver ring lay.

Then, and only then Igraine looked up, her eyes must have held her doubt as she acted, though Robb made no move to take the reigns. She leaned forward, her hands meeting his leather clad chest as she stretched up to place a single kiss upon his lips. This kiss was different, they'd shared many in the days that had past in their passion, but none so tender. Much like Robbs ring this was a promise, she would give her all to make their marriage a happy one.

"Thankyou... Robb." He smiled at the sound of his name upon her lips as he lifted his bare calloused hand to stroke her cheek. The simplest feeling of another's hand against her cheek made Igraine shudder, she'd never had such contact.


End file.
